lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Οκτώβριος 18 του 2016 Η φυσική είναι η επιστήμη η οποία μέσω διεξοδικών πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων προσπαθεί να εξηγήσει τα φυσικά φαινόμενα με συμπεράσματα που οδηγούν στην ανακάλυψη των φυσικών νόμων ή που συμφωνούν με τους νόμους που έχουν ανακαλυφθεί. Μια πολύ καλή περιγραφή της ιστορίας της φυσικής τη διαβάζουμε στο βιβλίο "Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science " που δημοσίευσε ο ιστορικός της Φυσικής Gerald Holton. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν παρότι το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 4) έγραψε ότι σκοπός της επιστήμης είναι να ερμηνεύονται τα φαινόμενα σύμφωνα με τους νόμους που ήδη έχουν ανακαλυφθεί (At every stage we try to find an explanation consistent with the clues already discovered), τελικά ο ίδιος στη άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) υιοθετώντας τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) παραβίασε όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης -αντίδρασης, αλλά και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Ήδη από την εποχή των προσωκρατικών φιλοσόφων η συμπεριφορά της ύλης αποτέλεσε αντικείμενο στοχασμού, αφού οι φιλόσοφοι όπως ο Αναξίμανδρος, ο Ηράκλειτος, ο Παρμενίδης, ο Ζήνων , ο Δημόκριτος κ.λ.π. ξέφυγαν από το μύθο και έθεσαν το μέγα ερώτημα ότι πίσω από τα φυσικά φαινόμενα θα πρέπει να κρύβονται νόμοι της φύσης. Ξεκινώντας από τον Αναξίμανδρο (610-546 π.Χ.), ο οποίος για να εξηγήσει την αρχή του κόσμου συνέλαβε την έννοια του απείρου και της αφθαρσίας της ύλης, φθάνουμε στον Ζήνωνα (490-430 π.Χ.), ο οποίος την έννοια του απείρου τη χρησιμοποίησε στην άπειρη διαίρεση της ύλης. Πραγματικά αυτή η φιλοσοφική ιδέα φαίνονταν ότι στα μαθηματικά έχει λογική εξήγηση αλλά στα φυσικά φαινόμενα δεν είχε κανένα νόημα, αφού δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει τη δομή της ύλης από ποσότητες που να καταλήγουν στο μηδέν. Μια λοιπόν νέα φιλοσοφική ιδέα σύμφωνα με την οποία η ύλη δομείται από έσχατα κομμάτια που κατά τη διαίρεση φθάνουν σε κάποιο τελικό σημείο ώστε να μην τέμνονται περαιτέρω “άτομα”, τη συνέλαβε ο μέγας ατομικός φιλόσοφος Δημόκριτος 460-370 π.Χ.), ο οποίος κατάλαβε ότι όλα τα αντικείμενα ανήκουν στη σφαίρα του φθαρτού εκτός από τα άτομα τα οποία δεν έχουν ούτε αρχή και ούτε τέλος. Δηλαδή η έννοια του αέναου στο χρόνο ( μείον άπειρο-συν άπειρο) συμβιβάζεται όχι με τα φυσικά αντικείμενα αλλά με τα έσχατα αδιαίρετα κομμάτια, τα λεγόμενα άτομα, ενώ το κενό υπάρχει για να πραγματοποιείται η διαίρεση της ύλης έως εκεί που δεν τέμνεται. Μέσα σε αυτή την κατηγορία των άφθαρτων ατόμων είχε καταταχθεί και η φύση του φωτός η οποία χαρακτηρίστηκε ως σωματιδιακή. Και επειδή για τέτοιες φιλοσοφικές ιδέες περί των άφθαρτων ατόμων δεν έγιναν πειράματα έπρεπε να περάσουν πολλοί αιώνες ώσπου ο Lavoisier (1789) ήρθε να αποδείξει με πειράματα την αφθαρσία της ύλης. Επιπλέον το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner δικαίωσε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που προτάθηκε από το Δημόκριτο, αφού επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Την ίδια χρονική περίοδο και ο Dalton (1800) με πειράματα ανακάλυψε νόμους των πολλαπλών αναλογιών που δικαιολογούνταν με το σκεπτικό ότι οι χημικές ιδιότητες των στοιχείων είναι το αποτέλεσμα πολύ μικρών ποσοτήτων που να διατηρούν τις χημικές ιδιότητες και τέτοιες έσχατες ποσότητες ονομάστηκαν άτομα των χημικών ενώσεων. Τέλος και η ανακάλυψη των κβάντα φωτός του Planck (1900) με ενέργεια Ε = hν και στροφορμή S = h/2π η οποία δεν μπορεί να διαιρεθεί περαιτέρω σε μικρότερες ποσότητες ήρθαν να δώσουν την οριστική επιβεβαίωση της ατομικής φιλοσοφίας. Ωστόσο πριν από τη Νευτώνεια μηχανική οι φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου φάνηκαν ότι δεν συμφωνούν με την ατομική φιλοσοφία, αφού ο Καρτέσιος για την ερμηνεία του φωτός (1637) και την ερμηνεία της βαρύτητας μέσω υποθετικών βαρυτικών κυμάτων (1644). υπέθεσε ότι το κενό καλύπτεται από τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Αριστοτέλη. Και φυσικά επειδή τέτοιες φιλοσοφικές ιδέες δεν είχαν ως αφετηρία τα πειράματα και τις λεπτομερείς αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις ήταν επόμενο να απορριφθούν ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη των νόμων του Νεύτωνα (1687) αναφορικά με την κίνηση των σωμάτων και τη βαρύτητα. Πάντως, από την εποχή των αρχαίων Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων και άλλα μεγάλα ερωτήματα υπήρξαν ως αντικείμενο της φυσικής φιλοσοφίας, όπως ήταν για παράδειγμα οι ιδέες για το σχήμα της Γης και τις κινήσεις των ουρανίων σωμάτων. Όμως για την εξήγηση αυτών των φαινομένων οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι δεν χρησιμοποίησαν τα πειράματα και τις αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις ώστε από εκεί να εξαχθούν συμπεράσματα. Έτσι αυτός ο τρόπος έρευνας μέσω αξιωμάτων είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να οδηγήσει στη λαθεμένη θεωρία του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος που ταλαιπώρησε την ανθρωπότητα για πολλούς αιώνες. Το ίδιο συνέβη και με το φαινόμενο της βαρύτητας και της κίνησης των σωμάτων. Για παράδειγμα ο Αριστοτέλης επειδή δεν γνώριζε τις δυνάμεις τριβής νόμιζε ότι η ομαλή ταχύτητα u = ds/dt σε ευθεία γραμμή είναι το αποτέλεσμα μιας δύναμης. Τελικά πολύ αργότερα ο Γαλιλαίος με λεπτομερή πειράματα απέδειξε ότι η δύναμη F πάνω σε ένα σώμα με μάζα m δεν είναι η αιτία της ομαλής ταχύτητας αλλά της επιτάχυνσης. Μια πολύ γόνιμη προσπάθεια για να εξηγηθούν τα φαινόμενα μέσω πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων φάνηκε πολύ πιο νωρίς και συγκεκριμένα κατά τη διάρκεια των Ελληνιστικών χρόνων με κυρίαρχο τον Αρχιμήδη( 287-212 π.Χ.), ο οποίος είναι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που μέσω λεπτομερών πειραμάτων ανακάλυψε το νόμο της άνωσης των σωμάτων μέσα στο νερό. Στην ίδια χρονική περίοδο συγκαταλέγεται και ο Αρίσταρχος ο Σάμιος (310-230 π.Χ.) ο οποίος τόλμησε να αμφισβητήσει το επίσημο δόγμα του λαθεμένου γεωκεντρικού συστήματος εισάγοντας το ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα. Πραγματικά με τη χρήση των όμοιων τριγώνων της Ευκλείδειας γεωμετρίας (300 π.Χ.) και με επίμονες αστρονομικές μετρήσεις ο Αρίσταρχος διαπίστωσε ότι ο Ήλιος είναι μεγαλύτερος από τη Γη και τη Σελήνη και κατά συνέπεια έπρεπε η Γη να μην κατέχει το κέντρο του κόσμου αλλά ο Ήλιος. Τον καιρό εκείνο και ο Ερατοσθένης (276-194 π.Χ.) με τη χρήση της Ευκλείδειας γεωμετρίας μέτρησε την περιφέρεια της Γης βρίσκοντας ότι είναι P = 252000 στάδια μήκους. Όμως σύμφωνα με τη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ η ακριβής αυτή μέτρηση αμφισβητείται με το σκεπτικό ότι δεν γνωρίζουμε σήμερα τη σχέση του σταδίου με τα σημερινά μέτρα. Βέβαια αυτή η άποψη μετά από τις τελευταίες αρχαιολογικές έρευνες της Αμφίπολης δεν ευσταθεί, διότι ύστερα από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα ,όπου αποκάλυψα τα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη ο τάφος του Ηφαιστίωνα μας αποκαλύπτει τη μονάδα μήκους των Ελληνιστικών χρόνων όπου 1 Ελληνιστικό στάδιο ισοδυναμεί με 157,5 μ. Επομένως P = 252000X157,5 = 39690 Κm Με βάση λοιπόν το Ελληνιστικό στάδιο αυτή η τιμή διαφέρει πολύ λίγο από τη σημερινή τιμή P = 40075 Km . Δυστυχώς αυτός ο τρόπος έρευνας επειδή συγκρούονταν με το επίσημο δόγμα περί του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος χάθηκε μέσα στα σκοτάδια του μεσαίωνα και μόνο μετά από την Αναγέννηση ο Κοπέρνικος (1543) αναβίωσε το ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα του Αρίσταρχου. Έτσι με τις λεπτομερείς αστρονομικές μετρήσεις του Brahe κατάφερε ο Κέπλερ (1618) να ανακαλύψει ότι για κάθε πλανήτη που κινείται με ταχύτητα u σε απόσταση r από τον ήλιο το γινόμενο u2r είναι πάντοτε σταθερό. Με αυτές λοιπόν τις ανακαλύψεις των νόμων του Κέπλερ που προέκυψαν από αστρονομικές μετρήσεις ο Νεύτων παρέκαμψε τις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου και κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει το νόμο της βαρύτητας: Fg = mu2/r = GmM/r2. Πραγματικά με την ανακάλυψη από τον ίδιο το Νεύτωνα και της κεντρομόλου επιτάχυνσης (α = u2/r) για ένα πλανήτη μάζας m που απέχει σε απόσταση r από τον Ήλιο μάζας Μ η παραπάνω σχέση καταλήγει στην απλή σχέση του Κέπλερ u2r = GM που ισχύει για όλους τους πλανήτες, αφού το γινόμενο GM αναφέρεται στη σταθερή μάζα Μ του Ηλίου και το σταθερό συντελεστή G της βαρύτητας που αποκάλυψε ο Cavendish με πειράματα το 1798. Στο μεταξύ και ο Γαλιλαίος με λεπτομερή πειράματα της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg στην επιφάνεια της Γης κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει ότι για ένα σώμα με σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα mo η βαρυτική δύναμη Fg είναι ανάλογη της επιτάχυνσης g και μάλιστα τυχαίνει να είναι η ίδια για όλα τα σώματα με τιμή g = 9,8 m/s2. Αυτή η πολύ σημαντική ανακάλυψη οδήγησε τον Νεύτωνα στο να αποκαλύψει ότι η μάζα m των σωμάτων εκτός από τη βαρυτική ιδιότητα έχει και αδρανειακή ιδιότητα και μάλιστα απέδειξε ότι η μάζα αδράνειας mo είναι πάντοτε ίση με τη μάζα βαρύτητας m . Αυτή λοιπόν η ανακάλυψη στάθηκε η αφορμή ώστε ο Νεύτων να διατυπώσει τους τρεις βασικούς νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων και το γεγονός ότι η αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική) κάνει τους πλανήτες να εκτελούν συνεχώς τροχιές και να μην συγκρούονται με τον Ήλιο. Ιστορικά, αξίζει να τονισθεί ότι αυτές τις πολύ μεγάλες ανακαλύψεις της βαρύτητας και της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας προσπάθησε ο Αϊνστάιν πολύ αργότερα να τις τροποποιήσει με τις σχετικιστικές μάζες της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) και τελικά εκείνο που προέκυψε ήταν να αναπτύξει και τη δεύτερη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) και να γυρίσει ξανά στα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου περί της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας που ανατρέπουν τη σχετικιστική μάζα. (Contradicting relativity theories). Πραγματικά στην επιφάνεια της Γης ακτίνας R και μάζας ΜΓ με την εφαρμογή του νόμου της βαρύτητας και του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα Fg = mog έχουμε Fg = mog = GmMΓ/R2. Δηλαδή mo = m Κατά συνέπεια όλες οι ποικίλες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί της σχετικιστικής μάζας, του αιθέρα, των βαρυτικών κυμάτων κ.λ.π. έχουν ανατραπεί όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής αλλά ακόμη και από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν, αφού το 1936 απέρριψε ο ίδιος τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO εντόπισε όχι τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα (wrong gravitational waves) αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής που είναι αποτέλεσμα του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας και ταυτόχρονης αλληλεπίδρασης εξ αποστάσεως. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Ένα πολύ σημαντικό στοιχείο της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής που οδήγησε σε ασφαλή συμπεράσματα γύρω οπό την επιβεβαίωση των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι, ήταν και ο συνδυασμός του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα με το νόμο της βαρύτητας, αφού αν πολλαπλασιασθεί η δύναμη της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης με ένα μικρό διάστημα Η παράλληλο της βαρυτικής δύναμης μας δίνει την ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = FgH που ισοδυναμεί με την κινητική ενέργεια ΚΕ του σώματος έχοντας πάντοτε σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας mο. Δηλαδή επειδή Fg = mog (δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα), H = gt2/2, και g = u/t, θα έχουμε ΔΕ = mogH = mou2/2 = ΚΕ Σε αυτή την εξίσωση των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων (έλλειψη τριβών) βλέπουμε ότι επιβεβαιώνεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού η κινητική ενέργεια (ΚΕ) λόγου χάρη σε ένα εκκρεμές έχει τη δυνατότητα να μετατραπεί σε δυναμική ενέργεια (ΔΕ). Επίσης εδώ δικαιώνεται και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, αφού η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα mo κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ποτέ δεν μεταβάλλεται. Δηλαδή ΔΕ = ΚΕ και m = mo αφού στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η αδρανειακή μάζα παραμένει σταθερή και είναι πάντοτε ίση με την βαρυτική μάζα m. Δηλαδή και στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας που ο Αϊνστάιν ξεκίνησε με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή της Ισοδυναμίας υιοθετήθηκαν τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου που οδήγησαν στο θρίαμβο της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Ο ίδιος ακριβώς νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ισχύει και στο χώρο του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όπου η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται πάντοτε σε ίση μαγνητική ενέργεια. Λόγου χάρη σε ένα σύστημα που περιέχει πυκνωτή και πηνίο, με μηδενική τριβή πάντοτε η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων Coulomb (1785) στον πυκνωτή είναι ίση με τη μαγνητική ενέργεια των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων του νόμου του Ampere (1820) στο πηνίο. Αυτός ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας στον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό δικαιώνει τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) ο οποίος απέδειξε ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα του Faraday (1831) στο πηνίο οφείλονται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere και όχι στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο E του Maxwell, το οποίο δυστυχώς διδάσκεται ακόμη και σήμερα, αφού μετά από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτός σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί γνωρίζουν ότι είναι άκυρη η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (1865), η οποία οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδα όχι μόνο ως προς την ομαλή πορεία της εφαρμογής των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αλλά και ως προς την εξέλιξη των ιδεών για την ερμηνεία του φωτός. Ως γνωστό ο Maxwell παρακάμπτοντας τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός (όπως αυτές τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner) και προκειμένου να δείξει ότι το φως αποτελείται από υποθετικά πεδία (χωρίς μάζα) μετακινούμενα μέσα στον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου, έκανε το πρώτο λάθος να υποθέσει ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα δεν οφείλονται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere αλλά σε ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε. Και φυσικά προκειμένου να βρει κάποια συμμετρία για τη θεωρία του, αυτή η λαθεμένη υπόθεση τον οδήγησε και στο δεύτερο λάθος του να υποθέσει δηλαδή ότι ακόμη και στον πυκνωτή των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων εμφανίζεται ένα υποθετικό ρεύμα (ρεύμα μετατόπισης) ικανό να δώσει μαγνητικό πεδίο Β. Αυτό βέβαια το απατηλό ρεύμα είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να ανατραπεί πειραματικά από τους French και Tessman (1963) όπως ακριβώς το περιέγραψα και στην εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “ Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993). Παρόλα αυτά, επειδή οι δυο λαθεμένες υποθέσεις του Maxwell είχαν εμπλουτισθεί με κομψές εξισώσεις, φθάσαμε στο σημείο ακόμη και σήμερα η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell να συγκαταλέγεται στα μεγάλα επιτεύγματα της ιστορίας της φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα « Ιστορία της φυσικής-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Στα 1821, ο Μιχαήλ Φαρανταίυ (Michael Faraday) ενοποίησε τη μελέτη του μαγνητισμού με τη μελέτη του ηλεκτρισμού, δείχνοντας πειραματικά ότι ένας κινούμενος μαγνήτης επάγει ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα σε έναν αγωγό. Ο Φαρανταίυ επίσης συνέλαβε τη φυσική έννοια που μετέπειτα ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρομαγνητικό πεδίο. Ο Τζέιμς Κλερκ Μάξγουελ (James Clerk Maxwell) ανέπτυξε αυτή την ιδέα, στα 1864, καταλήγοντας σε ένα σύστημα 20 συζευγμένων εξισώσεων που εξηγούσαν τις αλληλεπιδράσεις μεταξύ ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών πεδίων. Οι 20 αυτές εξισώσεις ανήχθησαν αργότερα, με τη χρήση διανυσματικού λογισμού, σε ένα σύστημα τεσσάρων εξισώσεων”. Από την άλλη μεριά με τη χρήση πειραμάτων και όχι θεωριών συνεχίζοντας την ιστορία των φυσικών νόμων του Νεύτωνα και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού κάποιος θα διαπιστώσει ότι είχαμε σημαντική εξέλιξη στον τομέα του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού ακόμη και στο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων (τριβές) ο Joule το 1843 κατάφερε να αποδείξει πειραματικά ότι ισχύει στο ακέραιο ο νόμος αυτός της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, διότι ένα μέρος της κινητικής ενέργειας ΚΕ που μετατρέπεται σε θερμότητα Q περιέχει την κινητική ενέργεια των μορίων λόγω τριβής. Δηλαδή εδώ λόγω τριβής (μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις) θα έχουμε ΔΕ = ΚΕ + Q ή στην περίπτωση που όλη η δυναμική ενέργεια ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια θερμότητας τότε θα ισχύει η πειραματική σχέση ΔΕ = Q. Αλλά και με την ανάπτυξη της κβαντικής φυσικής όπου το φως δεν αποτελείται από υποθετικά πεδία (χωρίς μάζα) αλλά κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν ο Bohr (1913) κατάφερε να αποδείξει ότι ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ισχύει στο ακέραιο διότι κατά το σχηματισμό του υδρογόνου η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται ακριβώς σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίου. Δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν. Όμως επειδή η Νευτώνεια μηχανική με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αναπτύχθηκε μόνο στα πλαίσια των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να υπάρξει το μέγα ερώτημα περί ερμηνείας του ελλείμματος μάζας που διαπιστώθηκε πειραματικά όχι μόνο στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα αλλά και στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο. Αυτό το θέμα βέβαια λύθηκε οριστικά μετά από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) που περιέχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 όπως ακριβώς το ομολόγησε και ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» . Έτσι σύμφωνα με τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ (και όχι η υποθετική ενέργεια ηρεμίας) μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια των φωτονίων hν όπως άλλωστε το διαπίστωσε και ο Bohr, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 των δυο σωματιδίων που είναι ίσο με τη μάζα τους μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 των φωτονίων σε συμφωνία και με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Παρόλα αυτά πολλοί φυσικοί ακόμη και σήμερα πιστεύουν ότι αυτό το πρόβλημα το έλυσε από νωρίς ο Αϊνστάιν με την άκυρη υπόθεση ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των δυο φωτονίων, ή και το αντίστροφο. (Energy does not turn to mass). Έτσι παρά το γεγονός ότι ακόμη και ο Hertz που θεωρήθηκε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τα υποθετικά πεδία του Maxwell ήταν ο ίδιος που ανακάλυψε το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που οδήγησε στον θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, εντούτοις στο θέμα «Ιστορία της φυσικής- ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Πέρα από τα συνήθη ηλεκτρομαγνητικά φαινόμενα, οι εξισώσεις του Μάξγουελ μπορούν επίσης να χρησιμοποιηθούν για να περιγράψουν το φως. Η παρατήρηση αυτή επιβεβαιώθηκε με την ανακάλυψη των ραδιοκυμάτων το 1888 από τον Χάινριχ Χερτζ (Heinrich Hertz), καθώς και στα 1895, όταν ο Βίλχελμ Ρέντγκεν (Wilhelm Roentgen) ανακάλυψε τις ακτίνες Χ. Η περιγραφή του φωτός με όρους ηλεκτρομαγνητικού πεδίου αποτέλεσε το έναυσμα για τη δημοσίευση, από τον Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν της Ειδικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας. Η θεωρία αυτή ενοποίησε την κλασική μηχανική με τις εξισώσεις του Μάξγουελ. Η Ειδική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας ενοποιεί το χώρο και το χρόνο σε μία και μόνη οντότητα, τον χωρόχρονο. Η Σχετικότητα ορίζει έναν νεό κανόνα μετασχηματισμού μεταξύ αδρανειακών συστημάτων αναφοράς απ' ό,τι η κλασική μηχανική· αυτό προϋπέθετε την ανάπτυξη σχετικιστικής μηχανικής ως αντικατάστατο της κλασικής μηχανικής. Στην περιοχή των χαμηλών (σχετικών) ταχυτήτων, οι δύο θεωρίες συμφωνούν. Ο Αϊνστάιν επεξέτεινε περαιτέρω την Ειδική Σχετικότητα συμπεριλαμβάνοντας τη βαρύτητα στους υπολογισμούς του. Δημοσίευσε την Γενική θεωρία της Σχετικότητας στα 1915.” Βέβαια με μια προσεκτική ανάλυση αυτών των άκυρων υποθέσεων κάποιος εύκολα θα διαπιστώσει ότι παραβιάζονται ο δυο ξεχωριστοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν ακυρώνει τον εαυτό του (Einstein rejects himself). Ως γνωστό στην πρώτη του εργασία περί ερμηνείας του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου επειδή απέρριψε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός του Νεύτωνα εις όφελος της λαθεμένης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell γι αυτό και εφάρμοσε μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας χρησιμοποιώντας την πολύ απλή σχέση hν = ΔΕ. Γι αυτό άλλωστε και ο Bohr στο μοντέλο του υδρογόνου χρησιμοποίησε την αντίστροφη σχέση ΔΕ = hν. Και επειδή η αλληλεπίδραση ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου ποζιτρονίου δεν διαφέρει σε τίποτε από την αλληλεπίδραση ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο το μόνο που έπρεπε να σκεφθεί κάποιος είναι να χρησιμοποιήσει την πρώτη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν ή του Bohr γράφοντας ΔΕ = hν ώστε να μην αγνοηθούν και οι δυο νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Δηλαδή με την υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια φωτονίων παραβιάζονται όχι μόνο οι νόμοι διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας αλλά και οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere. Και επειδή και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ. 224) έγραψε ότι η μάζα του φωτονίου είναι m = hν/c2 τότε για να μην αγνοείται και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας η άκυρη εξίσωση ΔΜ = hν θα έπρεπε να γραφεί σε ολοκληρωμένη μορφή ( Matter Matter Interaction): ΔΕ/ ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Με άλλα λόγια η κβαντική φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων αφενός ακυρώνει τις θεωρίες της σχετικότητας και αφετέρου συμπληρώνει τη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπου οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας εφαρμόζονται στο ακέραιο με τη διαφορά όμως ότι εδώ έχουμε και τη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου κατά τη διάρκεια που η μάζα των σωματιδίων μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίων. (Discovery of length contraction ). Ένα πολύ σημαντικό λάθος που έκανε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1917 ήταν ότι πίστεψε σε ένα στατικό σύμπαν και προκειμένου αυτό να μην καταρρεύσει εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας προσπάθησε να το ερμηνεύσει με την αυθαίρετη υπόθεση μιας αντιβαρύτητας, παρότι ο ίδιος στη γενική σχετικότητα περιέγραψε την αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική) που δεν επιτρέπει τη σύγκρουση όχι μόνο των πλανητών με τον ήλιο αλλά και όλων των αστέρων που κινούνται κυκλικά στους γαλαξίες. Και φυσικά όταν λίγο αργότερα ο Hubble διαπίστωσε τη σχετική απομάκρυνση των γαλαξιών τότε ο Αϊνστάιν ομολόγησε ότι έκανε τη μεγαλύτερη γκάφα της ζωής του. Παρόλα αυτά ύστερα από το 1998 που διαπιστώθηκε η επιταχυνόμενη διαστολή του σύμπαντος πολλοί αστροφυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από τις θεωρίες της σχετικότητας έσπευσαν γρήγορα να ερμηνεύσουν το φαινόμενο φέρνοντας στο προσκήνιο ξανά την υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας του Αϊνστάιν, ενώ αυτό το φαινόμενο θα μπορούσε να ερμηνευθεί με τις αδρανειακές δυνάμεις (φυγοκεντρικές) αν τελικά αποκαλύπτονταν η τιμή του σπιν του σύμπαντος (Dark energy is confusing). Και μετά από αυτή τη σύγχυση για το σύμπαν εντούτοις στο θέμα «Ιστορία της φυσικής-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Μέρος της θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας αποτελούν οι πεδιακές εξισώσεις του Αϊνστάιν. Αυτές περιγράφουν το πώς ο τανυστής ενέργειας-ορμής καμπυλώνει τον χωρόχρονο, ενώ όταν συνδυαστούν με την γεωδαισιακή εξίσωση σχηματίζουν τη βάση της Γενικής Σχετικότητας. Περαιτέρω επεξεργασία των πεδιακών εξισώσεων του Αινστάιν παρήγαγε αποτελέσματα που προέβλεπαν τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη, τις μαύρες τρύπες, καθώς και το διαστελλόμενο σύμπαν. Ο Αινστάιν πίστευε (όπως και η πλειοψηφία των συγχρόνων του επιστημόνων) σε ένα στατικό σύμπαν και επιχείρησε να τροποποιήσει τις εξισώσεις του ώστε να επιτύχει κάτι τέτοιο. Ωστόσο, μέχρι το 1927, οι αστρονόμοι αναζητούσαν ενδείξεις για τη διαστολή του σύμπαντος, οι οποίες πράγματι βρέθηκαν στα 1929 από τον Έντγουιν Χαμπλ (Edwin Hubble).” Σήμερα πολλοί ακόμη φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν είναι ο πρώτος που προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση του φωτός από τον Ήλιο και αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή δεν μνημόνευσε τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα. Πάντως σύμφωνα με τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του Νεύτωνα όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο κινείται κάθετα στη βαρυτική δύναμη συμπεριφέρεται ακριβώς όπως και άλλα σώματα και λειτουργεί στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με αδρανειακή μάζα mo= hν/c2. Έτσι εμφανίζεται μια επιτάχυνση κάθετη προς την ταχύτητα c όπως το ομολογεί και ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του 1938. Όμως όταν η ταχύτητα c είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και επειδή το διπολικό φωτόνιο έχει πάντοτε σταθερή ταχύτητα © αυτή δεν θα μεταβληθεί. Κατά συνέπεια θα μεταβληθεί μόνο η μάζα του σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Fg = dp/dt = cdm/dt Και αυτή η σχέση μας δίνει την παρακάτω ενέργεια Fgds = dW = hdν = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα βαρύτητας είναι ίδιο με την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων, κάτι που δεν κατάφερε να το πετύχει ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή πίστευε στα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell. (Discovery of unified forces). Εδώ παρατηρούμε όχι μόνο μεταβολή της συχνότητας ( Correct gravitational redshift) αλλά και μεταβολή μάζα λόγω βαρύτητας, που συνοδεύεται και από μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου, αφού θα πρέπει η επιτάχυνση λόγω βαρυτικής δύναμης να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν προσπάθησε να προσεγγίσει αυτό το φαινόμενο κάτω από τα κβάντα του (χωρίς μάζα) χρησιμοποιώντας όμως το φαινόμενο Doppler της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και όχι της θεωρίας του. Σε ότι αφορά την εξέλιξη της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής πραγματικά η ανακάλυψη των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν έφερε τη μεγάλη επανάσταση στη φυσική μετά από την εποχή του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα αφού ο Bohr με τη χρήση της στροφορμής S =h/2π του φωτονίου με ενέργεια Ε = hν και την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα καθώς και του νόμου του Coulomb κατάφερε το 1913 να αποκαλύψει τη δομή του ατόμου του υδρογόνου. Το ίδιο συνέβη και με την κυματική εξίσωση του Schrodinger (1926) που εξηγεί τα νέφη των ηλεκτρονίων συνδυάζοντας τους κανόνες τις κβαντικής φυσικής με τους νόμους της φύσης που ανακάλυψαν ο Νεύτων ο Coulomb και Ampere. Και επειδή στις ατομικές και πυρηνικές ενέργειες σύνδεσης έχουμε και έλλειμμα μάζας τότε σύμφωνα με τους νόμους αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και μάζας η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια των 13.6 eV στο υδρογόνο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13.6 eV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 =13,6 eV/c2. To ίδιο φυσικά συμβαίνει και όταν δομείται το δευτερόνιο από την ένωση του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου. Στο 12ο συνέδριο του ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002) παρουσίασα τη νέα εργασία μου "Nuclear structure..electromagnetism" η οποία δημοσιεύτηκε ύστερα από τη χρήση των UP και DOWN quarks που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig και κάτω από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons) proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons απέδειξα ότι τα νουκλεόνια εμφανίζουν αξιόλογες κατανομές φορτίων που αλληλεπιδρούν για να μας δώσουν την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική πυρηνική δύναμη. Έτσι σύμφωνα με τους θεμελιώδεις νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού το πρωτόνιο μέσω 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκς αλληλεπιδρά με το νετρόνιο μέσω 12 φορτισμένων κουάρκς για να μας δώσει στο δευτερόνιο την ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV η οποία μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 2.2246 MeV , ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας τους μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Παρόλα αυτά επειδή ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί ακολουθούν τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν και όχι τους νόμους της φύσης , στο θέμα «Ιστορία της φυσικής –ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Η ισοδυναμία μάζας και ενέργειας (Αϊνστάιν, 1905) επαληθεύτηκε με δραματικό τρόπο κατά τη διάρκεια του Δευτέρου Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου, καθώς και τα δύο στρατόπεδα διεξήγαγαν έρευνες στην πυρηνική φυσική, με σκοπό την κατασκευή πυρηνικής βόμβας.” Πάντως οι ίδιοι φυσικοί νόμοι εφαρμόζονται και στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του αντινετρίνο με το πρωτόνιο για να μας δώσει νετρόνιο και ποζιτρόνιο. Και φυσικά το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου. (Δiάσπαση β). Φυσικά επειδή στη θεωρία της ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης δεν ήταν γνωστή η διπολική φύση του αντινετρίνο αυτή η αλληλεπίδραση χαρακτηρίστηκε ως ασθενική που δεν έχει σχέση με τον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό. ( Invalid electroweak theory). Σήμερα πολλοί αστροφυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν ότι η ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε μάζα πιστεύουν ότι κατά τη μεγάλη έκρηξη το σύμπαν ήταν γεμάτο από ενέργεια που μετατράπηκε σε μάζα. Αυτό το λαθεμένο αξίωμα οδήγησε και στην άκυρη ιδέα των λεγομένων σωματιδίων του Θεού που υποτίθεται ότι είχαν την ιδιότητα να μετατρέπουν τα ανύπαρκτα σωματίδια (χωρίς μάζα) σε σωματίδια με μάζα αφού και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν ομολόγησε ότι και τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα. (INVALIDITY OF HIGGS BOSON). Και επειδή το αρχέγονο σύμπαν εργάζονταν με νόμους και όχι με λαθεμένες θεωρίες μπορεί κάποιος να διαβάσει το άρθρο μου με τίτλο “OUR EARLY UNIVERSE”. Αντίθετα στο θέμα «Ιστορία της φυσικής-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» βλέπουμε ότι εξακολουθούν να τονίζονται οι θεωρίες και έτσι η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ τελειώνει με την ελπίδα να λυθούν τα σύγχρονα προβλήματα με νέες θεωρίες και όχι με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης: “Οι δύο μείζονες θεωρίες της φυσικής του 20ού αιώνα, η γενική σχετικότητα και η κβαντομηχανική, δεν είναι προς το παρόν συμβατές μεταξύ τους. Η γενική σχετικότητα περιγράφει το σύμπαν στην κλίμακα των πλανητών και των πλανητικών συστημάτων, ενώ η κβαντομηχανική βρίσκει εφαρμογή στις υποατομικές κλίμακες. Αυτό το χάσμα προσπαθεί να γεφυρώσει η θεωρία Χορδών, η οποία αντιμετωπίζει τον χωρόχρονο ως μια πολλαπλότητα, όχι σημείων, αλλά μονοδιάστατων αντικειμένων, που ονομάζονται Χορδές. Οι Χορδές αυτές έχουν ιδιότητες παρόμοιες με τις κοινές χορδές (π.χ. τάση και δόνηση). Είναι πολλά υποσχόμενες θεωρίες, που όμως δεν έχουν δώσει ακόμη πειραματικά ελέγξιμα αποτελέσματα. Η έρευνα για την πειραματική επιβεβαίωση της θεωρίας χορδών βρίσκεται σε εξέλιξη.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts